The Ultimate Threat
by nomercy745
Summary: Someone evil is accidently let lose into this world. Now it is up to a few bumbling soldiers, a few good soldiers, and a genius inventor to stop it. . Betaed by Spartan Ninja
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own RVB. Rooster Teeth does.

"Okay Mr. Cusick, I am Dr. Schall. Everything is normal considering the fact you have been asleep for a week. Do you know what happened to you?" he asked.

"Yes, but if I told you, you would have me committed." I told him.

"Try me." he said, sitting in one of the rooms chairs.

I nodded, closing my eyes as my mind sent me back to that night. "For the last three years I have been working a device that allows for digitally created items to be transferred into the real world. I figured that if it could be done we would be able to mass produce anything the world would ever need. But all the ways I tried, failed. Roughly 18 months ago I made a crucial breakthrough that allowed for the transfer process to take place."

"I picked the web show Red vs. Blue for the simple reasons of that it has multiple items of varying complexity and it is a well-known show that provides a universal test bed. I started with bringing out simple things like water and simple vehicle parts like hubcaps. Once things stopped exploding on entry to this world, I figured out a complete vacuum worked, I started building up to more complex items like rocks and motors. Then I moved onto complete vehicles. Two weeks ago I decided to try to bring something alive, or rather someone, from the video to reality. That would prove anything could be moved between our world and the digital one. I decided on one Minor Junior Private Negative First Class Dexter Grif since he would pose the least threat if he got loose. I spent a week building the model of him and preparing for what would have been a historical moment," I paused to catch my breath as the doctor urged me to continue.

"Finally I was ready. I had the model loaded and was making the final calculations when lightning struck the power line leading into my house. The surge of power overloaded the custom built electronics I use to do the transfer, causing the cooling system to fail, which caused the Main Transfer Unit to fail explosively. As I stood up from where the blast had thrown me I saw a figure standing in the midst of all the smoke. For a moment I thought it had worked, but as the smoke dispersed I saw I had brought out the wrong soldier." I felt fear me as I remembered the disaster.

"Towering over me stood Freelancer Agent Maine, aka the Meta. He took one look at me and snarled as he raised his Magnum. I dove to the side as the first round buried itself in the behind where my heart would've been not a moment before. I scrambled down the short hallway as more rounds tried to hit me. I just managed to get to the living room when the Meta used his Brute Shot to blow the wall between the two rooms to smithereens. I managed to get out of the house and hid in my neighbor's backyard. That was where I realized I must have been hit with shrapnel from either the Main Transfer Device, the living room wall, or both, and I was bleeding badly. I managed to get to my neighbor's front door and ring the bell once before blacking out. Next thing I know I'm in here with the banshee nurse screaming at me," I told him, feeling a cold sweat run down the sides of my head.

The doctor sighed and ran his hand through his silver hair. "You're right. I would have locked you in a rubber room if I didn't personally pull every piece of shrapnel from your side. I found wood, plaster, drywall chunks, glass, and various metals that confirm your story. I'm a fan of the show you were talking about, Red vs. Blue. If I followed your story correctly, you accidently let out the most powerful, insane, and evil being that show has ever had to this point out in a world that is roughly 540 years before its own time." he said, looking at me.

"Yeah, pretty much. Also much of the weaponry in use today wouldn't even get through its energy shields, or scratch its armor. And who knows what he's been doing in the week I was out? I'm surprised that he hasn't been in the news yet" I said. I wondered what the Meta would do in the real world, being that there are no AIs or armor enhancements like those he chased after in the web show.

"So how are you going to stop it?" asked Schall. I looked at him in confusion. "You let him out, so he's your problem." he clarified.

I sat in thought for a while. Finally it came to me. "Simple. I rebuild my machine and bring out the only ones who have defeated him, the Red and Blue Armies of Blood Gulch, and the good Freelancers." I said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Red Vs. Blue.

It has been three days since I had awoken in the hospital after my one sided battle with the Meta. I was standing just inside the automatic glass sliding doors of the hospital, saying good bye to Fred Schall, the doctor who took care of me since I woke up. We were shaking hands when a thought came to me. "Hey, Fred, could you do me a favor?" I asked him.

"Depends, what is it?" he asked with a shrug of his narrow shoulders.

"If I call your personal number, I'll need you to head over to my place. It would mean that either one of the Reds, Blues, Freelancers, or me has been injured beyond Doc's limited medical skills, and that we need you to patch us up." I explained to him.

He thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "Okay, but with one condition. If I have patients here at the hospital, they come first." he told me.

I told him that I understood and that his condition was fine. I left the main doors of the hospital and waved down a taxi to take me home.

After only ten minutes I stood in front of my ruined home. As I surveyed the damage to the structure I saw that my neighbors had taken it up on themselves to reinforce the front wall and boarded up the gaping hole in it. I walked up to my door, found the spare key cleverly hidden inside a fake brick, and let myself in.

Once I saw the devastation that the Meta's Brute Shot had caused, I nearly fainted. My entire living room was destroyed; including the nearly $500,000 entertainment set I had spent half of a life time building. I walked through the hole in the wall, into my lab which was in worst shape. The central computer was gutted from the blast, the 3D/Bio-Scanner was a twisted wreck, and the central processor was both in the walls and in the trash at Venice Hospital. I picked up my computer chair, cleared it off, and sat down to start rebuilding.

Three months later I sat back down. During the last three months I had rebuilt my home with some modifications, rebuilt the Transfer Unit, and tracked the Meta's movement across the globe by tracking the path of destruction he left as he searched for something. For the past week I had stocked up on food and had brought out enough guns and ammo from Red vs. Blue to turn half of the United States population into one hell of an army. "Now for the easy part," I said to myself, as I started on building the models for the people I was to bring out.


	3. Delta

A/N: Sorry its short, the others will be longer. Also don't own Red Vs. Blue.

After three straight days of nonstop work and nearly a gallon of coffee consumed, I had finished building the models for the 23 beings I was bringing out. I looked at the list of models and made the decision that the A.I. Delta was the first one to bring out as he was more likely to believe me and less likely to do any harm. Plus as the Alpha's logic, he could help me convince the others. I quickly loaded the model into the device and launched the program. All over the house electronics were flickering off as the device drew on all available power. A series of high powered lasers swirled in the vacuum sealed chamber and suddenly a swirling vortex opened. The vortex, which was as black as a moon and starless night, swirled faster and faster, widening until it span the entire width of the ten foot chamber. A flash of blinding light blinded me and when my vision cleared a see through green figure in MJOLNIR Battle Armor. "Hello, I am Freelancer Artificial Intelligence Program D3LT4, you may call me Delta. Could you please inform me where is my present location, and who are you?" it asked me with a slight echo in its voice.

"My name is John Cusick, and you are in the town of Venice, Florida, United States of America, Earth in the year 2034. I have brought you, and soon others, from your own world to mine because I accidently released the Meta into mine," I told him.

The figure spent a whole ten seconds thinking this over, which to an A.I. is the equal to several lifetimes. Once he was done thinking, Delta looked me straight in the eyes and said, "I believe you. I have made multiple attempts to contact the UNSC and access various pieces of common knowledge and history that has taken place after the year you gave me and could not access any of it. So your explanation is the only one that fits the known facts," he told me. "So when will the others be brought over?" he asked.

"Well, it'll be a few days since the Transfer Unit draws upon a lot of energy." I told Delta. "Now, I have altered your avatar so that you can exist without the use of computers and still be able to inhabit MJOLNIR. So please, step out of the chamber, I'll give you a tour of the facility, and I'll get you situated," I said with a smile and an outstretched hand.


	4. Caboose

It has been a week since Delta had been brought to this world and I was sitting in front of the computer preparing to bring the next being through. Delta was hovering behind me in his solid form, watching me work. "Are you sure you made the right choice in whom to bring out next?" He asked me.

"Yes. Caboose knows, and trusts, you. So you are the best to help him understand what has happened to him and convince him that he has to help," I told the logic A.I. I started the program and within moments the swirling vortex was open and widening. I looked away as the expected flash erupted from the vortex.

When my gaze returned to the chamber a figure in full blue body armor with a MA5B Assault Rifle in his hands was standing up. The figure took one look at me and backed himself into a corner of the chamber. He shouldered his rifle and fired a few rounds into the wall of chamber, right in front of my face. Fortunately for me, the only thing that happened was a trio of colors appeared in front of my eyes. Caboose looked at his gun and said "Aw crap, I forgot that some of my clips still have crayons in them!"

I looked at Delta, puzzled. The person sounded like Michael J. Caboose, but was way too smart to be him.

"Before you ask, no, you didn't accidently bring out someone else out. The Friend or Foe tag, and all biometric data matches. Caboose must have had enough time away from A.I.s that his mind must have recovered and even improved itself," the logic A.I. told me.

I keyed the comm. for the chamber. "Caboose, I know you are confused. But I've got someone here who can explain what is going on," I told the frightened Blue. I nodded to Delta, who opened the door into the chamber and walked toward Caboose. I walked by the door, closing and locking it, as I made my way to the kitchen to prepare lunch for myself and Caboose when he got out.

Back inside the chamber, Caboose had his crayon filled rifle aimed right between Delta's eyes. "You may look like Delta, but you can't be him. He was destroyed with all the other A.I.'s, except for Epsilon and Tex, in the EMP at Freelancer Command." he said with an uneasy edge in his voice.

The A.I. nodded, seeing what Caboose was thinking. "Okay, so just ask me anything that only the true Delta would know." Delta told the suspicious Blue.

"Okay, then. What was the message Delta left for Alpha to find in my mind, and who originally had Delta assigned to him?" Caboose asked.

"Memory is the key and Freelancer New York." said Delta matter-of-factly.

Caboose looked at Delta in shock and slowly slid himself down the wall until he was sitting on the cold floor with his head in his hands. "How is this possible? Once my mind recovered Wash and I went to all the off-site storage facilities and even searched through the command center for any sign of the other A.I.'s. We searched for three years and never found any sign that they survived the EMP. So how is it that you are here?" he asked.

"Apparently John, the one who brought both of us here, can grab us from any point in time. He grabbed me right before the E.M.P. hit the Meta in Freelancer Command, and you, many years after our encounter. Do tell me of your adventures after I left you." Delta said.

An hour later, I walked back to my lab to see how the two of them were getting along. I unlocked the door and walked in to the end of a conversation. "And then we dressed Wash in Epsilon's armor so that he wouldn't go back to jail. Then the Reds stole a Hornet to get back to Valhalla and we ended up paying close to 100,000 credits, though Donut ended up destroying it a week after they stole it." Caboose told the A.I.

I cleared my throat, catching their attention. They looked up at me. "Sorry to interrupt you two catching up, but lunch is ready." I told them. They helped each other up and together the three of us left the lab.


	5. Alpha and Epsilon

After a few days of getting Caboose settled into his new lodgings, I was

ready to bring out the next subject, or rather subjects. I had updated the

transfer device with a reverse engineered compact nuclear powered generator

modified from Caboose's suits power pack so it was able to bring out two or more

people within quick intervals of time, usually within mere minutes of each

other. I had both Delta and Caboose standing in the corner as I began loading

the models for the next subjects, Leonard L. Church, a.k.a. Alpha, and

Epsilon-Church. I sat back and watched the vortex grow. But I realized that

something was wrong when I saw a few curling strands of smoke rise up out of the

back of the unit. I was reaching out to hit the kill button when the flash

signaling their arrival emanated from the swirling vortex. I quickly tore my

hand away from the cover of the kill button and covered my eyes. When I looked

in to the chamber, as my eyes cleared, I saw two identical figures in cobalt

armor carrying sniper rifles.

The one on the right shook his head and looked around the chamber. He took

one look at his double to his left and sprang into action. Alpha swung an

armored gauntlet into Epsilon's visor, knocking the A.I. back into the

shatter-proof glass with enough force to send spider web cracks racing across

the glass and cracking the visor. As Epsilon started to peel himself off the

glass he was pinned back by the barrel of his own sniper rifle. "Who the fucking

hell are you? Why do you look like me? Tell me or else!" Alpha shouted at the

pinned Spartan.

I scrambled out of my chair and went to open the door. But I was stopped by a

hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw it was Delta who had stopped me. "Leave

them be. I sent Epsilon a message explaining the situation. He understands what

is happening. I tried the same with Alpha, but my messages bounced off him like

flies. The odds are 1:5000 that one of them will be harmed." he told me. I went

back to my chair, and watched the drama unfold in the chamber.

Epsilon looked at Alpha through the cracks in his visor. "I am you." he told

Alpha in an identical voice.

Alpha growled from deep within his throat. "TELL ME THE GODDAMN TRUTH! And

let me remind you, at this distance, even I can't miss." Alpha hollered at his

fellow A.I.

Epsilon smiled at Alpha from behind his visor. "Here, let me show you." he

said. Epsilon knocked the barrel of the sniper rifle off his chest and closed

the distance between them. Before Alpha could react, Epsilon clamped his hands

onto the top of Alpha's helmet and began to transfer copies of his memories to

the head of the A.I., and began to copy and transfer Alpha's memories to

himself. When the process was completed, Alpha collapsed to the ground and

Epsilon stood tall. He towered over his source and said "I am Freelancer

Artificial Intelligence Program 3P5L10N. I am Epsilon."

After a few moments Alpha stood, facing Epsilon, and said "I am Freelancer

Artificial Intelligence Program 4LPH4. I am Alpha." He looked around and noticed

Caboose, Delta, and myself outside the chamber. He motioned to us for the door

to be opened.

I opened the door and the two walked out, in sync. I introduced everyone and

lead them out of the room, to get the two newest members of the rapidly growing

team settled in.


	6. Sarge, Simmons, and Problems

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I decided to update some of my other stories that got neglected for a while. As always Bernie owns RVB, not me. Please review.

It took me a few weeks to repair the fried circuitry from bringing Alpha and Epsilon together into this world. As I worked on the new circuits, I decided who would be the next two team members to be brought out. The day before I was finished, I decided to bring out Red Army members Sarge and Simmons. Sarge was picked simply because he was the leader of the Reds and only Caboose was able to earn the most respect out of all of them. Simmons was chosen for he might be able to control Sarge if Caboose couldn't.

The next day, I was ready to bring the two Reds out. "I need everyone but Caboose to wait in the barracks down below." I told the team surrounding me as I typed into the console.

I heard everyone start to complain. I raised my hand for silence. "This is going to be dicey at best. The last thing I need is a bunch of Blues and AI's that Sarge hates with a fiery passion crowding the room." I explained. The others accepted the fact that I spoke the truth and left, but not without muttering darkly. I shook my head and activated the machine.

The swirling vortex quickly appeared then collapsed in the expected flash of light. As my and Caboose's eyes cleared we saw a figure in vibrant red armor and one in shining maroon armor standing in the room. As we watched Sarge raised his shotgun and shoot out the lock and hinges of the door into the chamber. He raised his massive boot and kicked the door across the room. He stormed out of the chamber and pointed his shotgun in my face. "Sarge, I told you that you can't just jump to Plan B every time something happens." Simmons said, as he walked out of the chamber.

"Aw, come on! One little round. It'll be over before he knew it!" Sarge whined.

"You harm him, and I'll shove that shotgun so far up your ass that it'll take a brain surgeon to remove it." Caboose warned.

"Caboose, is that you?" Sarge asked.

"Yes Sarge. Now remove your weapon before I remove your arm." Caboose told him.

"Before I do that I want to know where the hell am I and Simmons, who is this man, and why were we brought here." Sarge barked.

I cleared my throat. "I can answer all three of your questions." I said, my eyes going cross-eyed on the shotguns barrel. "I am John Cusick, and you two are standing in my lab on Earth in the year 2034. The reason I brought you there is that some many months ago, during an experiment gone wrong, I brought the Meta out of your world and into mine. Now he's traveling the globe looking for something, and I am assembling a team of Reds, Blues, and Freelancers to confront and attempt to capture him so I can send him back to your world." I explained.

"Caboose is it true? Is the Meta on this world?" Simmons asked.

"Yes. We have been tracking him, but he has so far followed no identifiable pattern." Caboose confirmed.

Sarge raised his shotgun until it rested on his shoulder. "I believe you, Caboose. Now, what if..." Sarge started to say. But before he could finish Alpha barged in, to see how things were going. Sarge, sensing someone was behind him, turned, shouldered his shotgun, and fired. The buckshot hit Alpha in the stomach and he fell to the floor with a thud.

"You killed Church, you team killing fucktard!" shouted Caboose and he leapt toward Sarge, murder in his every bearing.

To be continued...


	7. Explanations

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, it just felt natural to stop right there. As always RVB is own by Rooster Teeth, not me.

"You killed Church, you team killing fucktard!" shouted Caboose and he leapt toward Sarge, murder in his every bearing.

Simmons jumped and tackled Caboose mid-air, and tried to pin him on the ground. They rolled around, destroying my lab, but I had a more important matter to deal with. I ran over to Alpha and pulled his upper armor off of him. The wound I saw almost made me hurl. His armor was able to stop most of the pellets, but enough made it through to turn his right side into one gaping hole. I pulled off my shirt and wadded it into the hole in his side. As I shoved my shirt into his abdominal cavity to stop the massive bleeding, he started shaking heavily. I pulled out my cell and called Fred at the hospital. "Fred, I need you here NOW! I just brought out Sarge and Simmons, and long story short, Sarge shot Alpha. He's bleeding heavily and looks like he's going into shock." I explained to him.

"I'll grab a team of paramedics I trust to keep their mouths shut and we'll be over in two minutes. I want you to keep Alpha calm." he said and then disconnected.

I pushed the intercom and said "Delta, Epsilon, I need you both up here now! I need you to put Sarge in a cell while I get Alpha to a hospital. Simmons will explain later." As soon as I disconnected Fred and the two paramedics showed burst through the door. Fred took one look around at the two struggling Spartans destroying my lab and then his eyes fixed on Alpha. He turned to one of the paramedics. "Liz, I want you to get on the horn to the surgical suite at the hospital and tell them I want a full team prepped and ready to go in three minutes." he told her. She nodded and ran out.

I helped Fred and the other paramedic, Jorge, place Alpha on the stretcher. As they turned to leave I placed a hand on Fred's shoulder. "Fred, I'll be over soon. I just need to finish things here." I told him. He nodded than ran out.

Fred left and a few moments later Delta and Epsilon ran into the room. Epsilon saw the two struggling Marines and Sarge sitting in the corner, knees up to his chest and cradling his shotgun like it was his first born. He went over and knocked the two battling super soldiers' heads together, stunning them. "What happened here?" he asked, stepping around the puddle of blood.

"Like I said earlier, Simmons will explain. For now I need Simmons and Delta to get Sarge into a cell downstairs for his own safety. Epsilon, I need you to help me get Caboose into the van and then we are going to the hospital." I told them. They nodded and when on their individual tasks. With much swearing and a few bumped heads we managed to get the limp form of Caboose into the back of the van and we took off. After a minute of driving, Caboose sat up cradling his head. "What happened to you back there? That was completely out of line, even for you." I asked the confused Spartan.

"While my mind was being destroyed by all the AI's that had invaded my mind, Delta was my only friend. All the others made fun of me and didn't even see what was being done to my mind. I heard all the jokes and comments that were said at my expense. Delta was the only one who understood what was happening. Then there was the incident at Freelancer Command, and my one friend I ever had was destroyed. But many years later, after I lost all hope he still survived, you reunited us. For that I pledged to myself that I would do everything in my power to protect you. So when Sarge was pointing his shotgun at you I got pissed, and when he shot Church I just snapped." Caboose said.

"I understand. I experienced similar things when I was in school. But with me, my one true friend wasn't destroyed. I moved and by the time we got back into contact, it was like she was a different person. We haven't spoken in 15 years." I told him as we pulled into the hospital parking lot.


	8. News

A/N: Sorry for not updating for the last few months. My laptop got hit with a nasty virus and now have to get it repaired. Anyway, I don't own RVB.

I pulled into the valet parking at Venice Hospital and we all piled out of the van. I threw the keys at the valet as we ran into the main waiting room. We bolted down the maze-like corridors and up to 3rd floor where the doors to Post-Op were. An unarmed security guard stopped us before we could enter. "Whoa there, where do you three are going?" he asked us.

"I'm John Cusick. I'm the brother of the one who was brought in a few moments ago with a massive gunshot wound to the stomach. It's critical that I see him now." I lied.

"And these two?" he inquired, pointing to the two super soldiers behind me.

"They are two of my bodyguards. This is Cub and Frag." I said pointing to Caboose and Epsilon.

"Well, I can't let you in until I have the approval of the doctor and have positi..." he started to say before Caboose leaned forward and flicked the guard in the temple. The guards eyes rolled up and he hit the ground with a thud.

I shot Caboose a look and he simply said "He will be fine. He will awake within the hour and the last half hour will just be a foggy blur." Then he stepped forward and held the door open for us.

We waited for six hours, none of us leaving except for me to get food for use to eat from the cafeteria. As I sat back to digest, I began to wonder about Sarge's strange behavior after the shooting. Normally he would be celebrating the fact that he shot a Blue, but he wasn't. I developed several theories but I need to ask Sarge himself a few questions. As I was just about to doze, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Fred standing over me. He was still in his scrubs that were splashed with blood, but he had the biggest grin I ever saw. "He's out of the O.R. now and resting. He'll be fine, but I want him to stay here for a week for observation. Also his armor is locked in a safe in my office." he told the three of us.

I gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks. I'll post a guard over him just to be safe. Caboose will be the one." I told Fred. I looked at Caboose and I saw the thanks in his bearing. I stood and cracked my back. It had been a hell of a day. "I'll be going now. I want to relax and get some sleep before I get to rebuilding my lab again." With that Epsilon and I left. But I had some questions to ask Sarge before I even thought about sleep.


	9. Sarge has a chat

A/N: As always I don't own Red Vs. Blue. Burnie does.

I pulled into my driveway and the three of us spilled out. I unlocked my specially reinforced door and walked inside. I went over to the linen closet, pulled up a shelf, pressed a button disguised as a knot of wood, and stepped inside. The door slammed shut and I felt myself quickly descending. After reaching a depth of just under 500 feet I reached the cave system that I had discovered just after I bought my home above ten years ago. When I rebuilt my home after the Meta incident I had converted the cave system into a base for the team I was building. As I exited the high speed lift, Simmons greeted me. "Hello John, I assume that you came down here to talk to Sarge?" he asked. I nodded yes. "Follow me. He's in Cell 6." he told me as he turned to lead me the brig I had built.

As I followed, I thought about the brig. There were seven cells. Six were standard for people we might have to hold for various reasons, and one was specially designed to hold the Meta. Before I knew it we had reached the brig. As I was about to enter Cell 6, Simmons put his hand on my shoulder. "Before you see him, I thought it is best to warn you he still has his shotgun. It took all of us just hold him down long enough to empty the rounds when we tried to get his armor off." he informed me. I nodded and entered.

What greeted me was a sorry sight. There, curled up like an infant in the corner, was Sarge, leader of the Blood Gulch Red Team. His skin was pale, like all the other soldiers of flesh and blood. But his eyes were hooded like he was tormented by internal demons and he cradled his shotgun in his arms. He looked up at me and said in a hoarse whisper that hid his thick southern accent "Is he going to be okay?"

"Who are you talking about?" I asked, although I had a good idea who it was.

"The Blue, the goddamn Blue that I shot." he cried.

"Ah yes, Alpha, or as you know him, Church. He'll live." I told him.

I saw relief blossom across his face. "Thank god. Oh, thank god." He said.

"Why do you want him to live? I thought you wanted all the Blues dead." I asked him, getting to the point of the visit.

He shook his head. "That was just to get thing done around the base. If I told them to do it because I ordered them to do it, nothing would get done." he said to me.

"Well, that explains that. But what happened upstairs? One would think tha..." I started to say before a thought dawned on me. "You have killed before, have you?" I asked.

"Yeah, my CSV indicates over 3 grand confirmed Covenant deaths with a further 500 unconfirmed during the war. But the only HUMAN I have ever killed was the clones of the bastard Freelancer Wyoming back in Blood Gulch, and I had to tell myself that it was only a copy of him for me to pull the trigger." he told me.

I had feared as much. "Okay here's what we are going to do. We are going to get you cleaned up and then I'm going to take to a Combat Shrink. There's one I know, she helped my dad after he came back from the Middle East." I informed him. He nodded and got to his feet. He shouldered his shotgun, walked out the door behind me, and pulled his helmet back on when we got to the door out of the brig. "Now grab Simmons and I'll show you both around here. I think you'll like here better than Valhalla." I told him, putting my arm around his shoulders.


	10. The two slackers

A/N: I don't own Red vs. Blue. Rooster Teeth does, and if I owned them, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.

It has now nearly been a year since I had let the Meta out into our world. It has taken four months to repair my lab that was destroyed by Caboose's and Simmons brawl, and I'm finally ready to bring the next two out. "Come on, son. Tell us who is coming out." Sarge asked for the tenth time that hour.

"I told you it will be a surprise." I told him. All of the Reds and Blues, plus Delta, were gathered around me as I put the finishing touches on the two models. I saved the models to the system and hit the activation sequence. The lasers in the chamber activated and the black vortex quickly appeared and then disappeared in an explosion of light. As the light faded there were two soldiers, one in orange and another in teal, sleeping back to back.

"Why that little... sleeping with the enemy! I'll wring his..." Sarge started to say, before he realized what he implied.

"Sir, may I say something?" Simmons asked. Sarge nodded, the color on his checks being brighter than his armor. "That was wrong on too many levels to count." Simmons finished.

"Well, now that is over, how do you suppose we wake them?" Alpha asked.

"I've got an idea." I said. I typed a few codes into my terminal, and a pair of speakers lowered into the chamber. "Everyone, helmets on and secured." I warned as I slid a pair of heavy duty earplugs into my own ears. I clicked an option and suddenly the loudest death metal song ever recorded blared out. The windows shook and rattled in their reinforced frames. I let it play for a few minutes then silenced the throbbing speakers. The two soldiers still snored on.

With that fail, we were worried that something was wrong with them until we heard Simmons and Caboose chuckling. "Don't worry; we know how to wake them." Simmons said, as they entered the chamber. They walked over to their respective team mate and drove their armored boot into their targets groin.

"I swear the kid's not mine!" Tucker yelled in a high pitch voice, bolting upright.

"What's your problem with my balls?" Grif groaned, gripped his balls, and fell sideways.

We stared at Simmons and Caboose in shock. "We found out years ago that the only way to wake them quickly was to do that." Caboose explained. I shook my head, and had the rest help carry the two wounded soldiers to the infirmary down in the base.

A few hours later, as the two newcomers were emptying their leg armor of melted ice, I explained what happened and why they were here. "I figured I was due for another position. Bow-chicka-bow-OW!" Tucker joked, before I slapped him behind the head.

"I AM FUCKING SERIOUS!" I shouted, making both of them to shiver in fear. I took a calming breath and continued. "We now face the worst threat mankind has ever faced, and we need everyman who has faced him. Will you help?" I asked them. They looked at each other, then at me, and nodded.


	11. The pro and the rookie

A/N: As always, I don't own RVB. Rooster Teeth does, and I don't own them.

"Anyone know where Grif and Tucker are?" I asked prepared to bring out the next two out.

"I'll get them, be right back." Sarge said. He disappeared and appeared a few minutes later, both soldiers heads pinned under his arms. "I found them both in the kitchen. Let's just say, you should just demolish the kitchen and build it again. It'll be cheaper." he reported.

I shook my head and prepped the machine. The vortex appeared and disappeared, leaving behind a figure in cobalt and yellow armor and one in pink armor. "Wh... Where are we?" Donut asked, his assault rifle almost crushed under his terrified grip.

Wash looked around until his gaze settled on Alpha and Epsilon. "I don't know, but who ever took us must be the master of highly advance tech." he told Donut. He then looked me dead in the eye and asked "Are you Forerunner?"

I shook my head. "I wish. No I'm not a Forerunner, nor a Precursor. I'm a human, but from a point about 500 years in your past. Come out and I'll explain." I told them. They came out and I explained everything about how the Meta came out, and why they were there. They were a little unsure about fighting the Meta, especially Donut, but they eventually agreed. I thanked them, assigned Alpha and Sarge to show them the Cave, and left to check the kitchen.

A week later, having just left Tucker and Grif under Sarge's and Wash's care to rebuild the kitchen, I pulled Alpha and Epsilon into my personal quarters in the Cave. "I want to inform you two of something that will be hard for both of you, especially you Epsilon." I told them.

"What is it?" they asked.

"I want to bring out Tex." I told them. That statement went over like a ton of bricks.


	12. Texas sized fight

A/N: I don't RVB. Burnie does, and I've got no connection to him. Sorry for the long wait. Me and Spartan Ninja had a problem with the Docx feature.

"YOU WANT TO WHAT!" Epsilon shouted.

I looked him right in the eye and repeated "I want to bring out Tex."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold one second. Epsilon, why don't you want Tex here? She probably is one of the only people who can hold their own against the Meta." Alpha asked his memory.

Epsilon sighed. "There was one thing I hid from you when we shared memories." he admitted. He walked over to Alpha and placed his hand on Alpha's head. Streams of raw data flowed and Alpha's eyes rolled up and he collapsed to the floor. I got up to help him and Epsilon blocked my way. "He'll be okay. He reacted like that because not only did I give him my memories from the capture unit, but also the reasons behind what I did. The experience can be somewhat traumatic. But he'll be fine. He'll come around in about an hour." he told me.

I sat back down and waited. True to his word, Alpha came around a few minutes before the hour had passed. He sat up, looked at Epsilon, and said "I know what you did and why you did it, but that doesn't change my response. Without her, we will be hard pressed to succeed."

Then they started to argue. They argued back and forth until I put my foot down. "I thought I would ask you two your opinion on this matter, but you two only ended up fighting. This is what I'll do. I'll bring the rest of the team out first and then we'll make a team decision on whether or not to bring out Tex. Is that fine with you two?" I asked them before they got to blows. They looked at each other and then agreed.


End file.
